


Storm in the Quiet

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: Shadows Exist in Moonlight [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: Loki is king. The reader is his right hand. A deep love between the most powerful gods in Asgard.





	Storm in the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Something to write as I listen to the rain outside.  
> Damn, I'm working real adult hours at a real adult job and shit am I tired. This one is short and I hope to get back into the swing of things in the future. Thank you for your patience.

The rain came down in thick sheets. Thunder rumbled in the sky as lightning arced and weaved such elegant and stark patterns in the sky. The wind rippled and howled through the land. The sounds of branches and leaves creaking and rustling cascaded to my ears. It was cold, but such a relief in the heat of the summer day. My clothes were soaked at this point, the light fabric still desperately trying to dance in the storm. Water covered my skin, dripping from my face. My arms were crossed on the cool stone banister. Any warmth held in it from the day was gone now. I wasn’t cold, though. If felt alive. Free. Energized. The mugginess of the summer had drained me. But now, with the storm raging in the sky, I felt so much more like myself again.

Light fingers traced themselves across my shoulders. He didn’t need to say anything.

I lifted my face to the sky. Breathing in deeply, I felt my energy surge. Lightning struck in front of the balcony. It illuminated the world around us. The spires, the spires, the few faces in nearby windows. Thunder roared in the sky at the same time, reverberating in my chest.

The fingers on my shoulders just ever so slightly nudged me.

I stepped back from the banister. Loki guided me back inside. The doors stayed open, letting the sounds fill our room. His deft hands relieved me of my soaked clothes. Loki’s fingers did not need to linger on my skin, they knew every inch of it. Instead, they took my chin and so softly brought me to his lips.  
There was another crack of thunder with lightning so bright I could see it behind my closed eyelids. I felt the water raise from my skin, dispersing into steam. Loki’s lips were so cold against my body, his breath a fresh breeze on my skin. My own fingers helped him undress as we kissed each other. I pushed him back. And then back some more.

And then onto his bed we fell.

Kissing each other so softly, embracing each other. Just us. Always just us in these moments. Alone. Powerful together. Soft together. I was his. And he mine. I felt his energy, his beauty, his cunning. His power. His glory. He could feel my own, he could always feel it on his fingertips. The vibrations, the tingling sensation. We resonated so deeply with each other.

I was his.

“My pet,” he whispered.

And he was mine.

“My king.”


End file.
